The things that came from our Lust
by Stars-tonight
Summary: A rewrite of 'Love equals Life', as that is a first draft. After a drunken affair one night on a strange planet, Captain Jim Kirk and Commander Spock are thrown into a whirlwind of emotions, and find out how hard it is to balance a complicated relationship and starship. Rated M from the very start. Spirk, brief Spock/Uhura, Nyotty later on, Bones/ OC's and a bit of Chulu as well.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise, unfortunate best friend of Captain James Kirk, had a saying that usually followed the captain like a bad smell; 'when you eat alien fruit, shit will go down.'

That saying was 99% correct.

On a routine mission to an uncharted planet in the corner of the Alpha quadrant, Jim Kirk, accompanied by his commanding officer Spock, and two security officers beamed to the surface to be engulfed by the rich smell of a tropical atmosphere. The air was thick, making your clothes cling to your frame in a sticky manner, perfect for the tall plants that kept the occupants of the jungle planet from the smouldering sun and the torrential rain. The occupants were a tall race of people who nested in huts in the canopy of the jungle, with flowing black hair and skin that was tinted orange. They wore very little, if any, clothes, and were very welcoming, wanting to touch the blond spikes and gold coloured shirt with much interest.

This greatly pleased Jim.

The Aliquam continued to be very welcoming, with men and women fussing over the blonde Captain who, despite the Vulcan protesting, fully encouraged it by allowing them to place flowers in his hair and held a feast in their honour. They played songs that reminded the captain of Salsa back on Earth; lively, full of passion and love as they danced. Jim smiled, clapping along to the music.

"Captain, we are here to review the planet's development and feed back to Starfleet so that proper procedures can be put in place." Spock said, although Jim had to finish laughing at the fact the science officer had a flower crown on. "Captain."

"Oh come on Spock; we are reviewing the planet's development by…. Indulging in the cultural aspects in order to full understand how the Aliquam function as a society." Jim replied, a very smug smile on his face. Spock said no more, turning to watch the hosts' dance, as Jim smiled at him, softly. It was not a smile that was shared among friends; it was a smiled of pent up love with sadness behind it. It was small, hiding away the true meaning. An Aliquam woman noticed this, before offering both men slices of a deep red fruit, triangular in shape. "Thank you." Spock nodded, taking a bite with caution, before taking another piece.

"It is very sweet."

"I like it. I can hear Bones swearing in the back of my head, but I really like this."

* * *

"And I really like this." Jim whispered, as he was thrown against the wall by a drunk, horny Spock.

After the red fruit, Spock had become very disorientated, and ended up eating some chocolate by mistake. Jim, however, was already purposely getting drunk in hopes of getting laid, practically bathing in a sweet, sap like substance which gave him the warmth that he craved for when getting drunk. After an hour of accidental drinking, Spock had pulled the blonde man into a room prepared for the Captain, and Jim had kissed him. Spock kissed back.

He continued to kiss back.

The Vulcan kissed the blond with ardour, and speed, his lips moving quickly on the human's whilst his hands caressed his every fibre; exploring and learning everything that was James Kirk. What made him shudder, what made him leap and moan, Spock was willing to learn all of it. Jim however was struggling to keep up, and before too long he had to push the science officer away to be met with sad brown eyes.

"Slow down. We've got all night. All night." Jim brought him back, his hands embedded in the other man's soft black hair, as they kissed softly, slowly in small burst of warmth. They would pull away after a few seconds, to then bring themselves together again, continuing this as Spock placed his hands on the hips of the blonde. Arousal swelled in Spock's core, and he could feel James's against his leg. "God Spock, I've wanted you for so long." Spock smiled at him, and Jim almost swooned. "You have a beautiful smile; you should do that more often."

"I will if I can continue to have you in my presences." Jim smirked as he went over to sit on the large bed, and Spock came with him, continuing to kiss him until he had the blond placed beneath him, as he started to remove the Captain's uniform, removing him of his rank over the Vulcan. Jim giggled, falling comfortably into the role of submissive as the Vulcan kissed down his newly bare chest. Spock moved down, kissing the waist band of the blonds' trousers, making Jim buck his hips slightly, moaning. Spock smiled to himself, moving lower to remove the man's shoes and socks with the greatest care, making Jim make a low noise of irritancy. He flew up, grabbing Spock by his hair and brought their lips together again, pushing his way to explore the Vulcan's mouth with his tongue.

"Stop fucking around Spock."

"I apologise." Jim grinned, falling back down and bringing his Vulcan with him, helping the other to shed his shirts and boots as well, before Jim turned him over, straggling Spock who smiled up at him, and they kissed each other again before Jim kissed and left his mark on the Vulcan's neck, moving down before whipping his trousers off to reveal a member standing up proud; 8 inches tall. Jim grinned, nuzzling against it with a smile, watching the dark haired man moan out under his breath, making his lover pout.

"I want to hear you cry out." Spock chuckled, and Jim licked up the length, making Spock moan again, louder than before but not as loud as Jim wanted. He then licked the head, looking at the owner with lust filled eyes, and Spock groaned out, putting a hand in Jim's hair to push his mouth down on his cock, making him purr out in pleasure. Jim began to suck and lick the Vulcan cock, which was warm and sweet on his tongue, listening to Spock gasp and moan in pleasure. The blonde quickened his pace, bobbing his head up and down as Spock kept a tight grip on his hair, watching him under half closed eyes.

"James…. I am close to…" Spock exploded into Jim's mouth, taking him by surprise but made the receiver smile, swallowing the liquid before cleaning it up. The blond sat up, smiling at the post orgasm bliss on Spock face.

"Do you want me to finish myself off?" Spock moved forward, kissing Jim softly.

"As you stated early, we have all night."

Once Jim had been stripped of his clothes, he moved them so he was once again lying under the Vulcan. Spock drank all that was the Captain, his hands remembering every fibre of him as they kissed with greed. Jim's head shot back, a silent command for Spock to kiss his neck, and the Vulcan began by biting it, leaving red marks all down Jim's neck.

"Oh fuck. I hate you. I'm going to look like a common whore with all these marks." The blonde moaned, pushing the Vulcan's head closer to his neck.

"If you hate me, why allow me to continue?" Spock whispered his breath hot on Jim's skin.

"Because this is hot. Because you are hot. Because God, have I wanted to have you dominate me. Which is weird, but it's one of my many fantasies." Spock smiled again, pressing kisses down the Captain. "Spock… please fuck me. Please. Oh fuck I sound like a bitch."

"Of course. Do you have any lubrication?"

"Uhh…" Looking around, Jim spotted the bottle on the dresser, swiping it in one movement, presenting it to his lover with the bottle. Spock took it, before flipping the human over, making him yelp in surprise before kissing down his back, pressing his lips to Jim's entrance before licking it slowly, making Jim push against his face, a low moan coming from his lips. Spock kissed the entrance again, making the blond buck slightly, gripping the sheets tightly. Spock continued this, kissing and licking as he coated his cock with the lubricant. After repeating this route for a minute, Spock sat on his knees, lining himself with the anus of the Captain, before pushing in, but by only an inch. Jim let out a loud sigh, trying to push all of Spock in him.

"Wait. We have all night."

"If you make me wait all night to cum, I will fire you." Spock chuckled, slamming into the blonde, who screamed out. As he recovered from the pain, Spock pressed his chest to Jim's back, and whispered;

"I do believe I am in charge tonight." Jim nodded, whimpering as tears filled his eyes. The Vulcan pressed kisses on Jim's shoulder, moving his hips slowly to stretch out the blonde's tight entrance, sighing into his ear as Jim continued to whimper and groan, his head buried in a pillow. When Jim became more comfortable, he pushed up so he was in the Vulcan's lap, twisting his arm back to wrap his fingers in Spock's hair, his head back to look at his new lover. Spock brought their lips together as he quickened his pace into the blonde, who moaned loudly, not breaking eye contact with Spock. "Are you enjoying this? Do you like me doing this to you?"

"Yes… God go faster." Spock complied, pushing in so fast he had to push Jim back down on all fours so he could support himself as he continued to drive into the blond. "Spock… Spock! Oh! Oh!"

"James…"

"Keep calling me that."

"I thought you hated that name and I was to refer to you as Jim."

"It sounds so good when you moan it. Say it again."

"James." Jim moaned loudly, pushing back against Spock's thrusts. Spock then pulled out and flipped the Captain, lifting his legs onto his shoulders as he dove back in, his thrusts short and fast as he leant down to kiss Jim which mimicked the thrusts, fast and messy. Jim held Spock's head close to his, as an orgasm build its way up.

"Spock. Spock I-I'm…. Spock…"

"Look at me. Look at me when you do." Jim nodded; throwing his head back to Spock could rest his head in the crook of his neck, Jim's arms around the Vulcan, moaning loudly as Spock moved in deeper, long and slow to make sure they continued for longer, even if it was just for a moment longer. Spock was in state euphoria; never during intercourse had he felt so much pleasure, as he kissed the blonds neck. When Jim became tight around Spock, he lifted Jim's head so he could look in his eyes, kissing him softly on the lips, before pressing a few butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"Spock… I oh!" Jim cried out, gripping Spock tightly as he exploded onto their stomachs. Spock smiled as Jim throbbed around him; he closed his eyes as he unloaded into Jim, making Jim cry out again. After a few moments of bliss, Spock fell down on Jim, who held him close, rubbing the Vulcan's back as he smiled softly. Spock sat up, smiling down at the blond who giggled in a drunken manner, making the Vulcan laugh as well. "Well… That was amazing."

"Indeed you were." Jim smiled, turning his head to the side slightly. Spock pulled out of him, making the blond groan at the loss, before Spock lay down beside him. "It was wonderful, you were wonderful." Spock kissed him again, and they allowed it to linger, caressing each other's sides softly.

"We should do this again some time." Jim smiled, before turning a pale colour. "I think they gave me too much of that sap… mixed with that weird red fruit." Jim placed a hand on his head, as his eyes rolled back.

"James, are you" Spock let out a groan of pain, before collapsing next to the blond, dizziness engulfing both of them into sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Spock groaned at the bright light that was hitting him in the face. He tried to piece together what he was doing in this room, but the entire night had been blanked from his memory. As he attempted to move, the body of a sleeping blond made him panic. Looking down, his worst fear was confirmed as he stared at the sleeping Captain. Even though he couldn't remember the exact events, he could figure out what they did from being naked and covered in semen. This evoked many conflicting feelings within the Vulcan. Yes, he found Jim attractive. Very attractive. But he was still with his girlfriend, Nyota Uhura, who was waiting on the ship in their bed. He was also still having a lot of difficulty with his newly discovered sexual preference. Sliding Jim to the side, and getting dressed quickly, he leant down to kiss the blonde's forehead softly, whispering words of sorrow in Vulcan, before leaving quickly.

Almost half an hour later, Jim's eyes fluttered open, as he stretched, a dull pain piercing his behind. He smiled, although he couldn't remember what had happened, he could tell he had had an excellent night with one of the locals.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after an away mission was always hell for Doctor McCoy. Everyone who went on the mission was checked over, as it was standard practice. But many people who were near a member of the away party who thought they had some kind of alien disease also rushed up to make sure they weren't going to die. So it was mostly the red shirts that filled his sick bay with various itches and pains that would hopefully get them the day off. It also didn't help that the Chief of Engineering, Mr Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott had decided that, whilst the Captain was a way, he'd host a Highland Games festival in the cargo bay, which ended in bloodshed, vomit and hangovers. So that was also stinking up his sick bay.

"Oh come on Bones. Lighten up. I think it's funny." Jim said, sat cross legged on the bed across from the one where Bones was patching up a red shirts broken arm, with bone re-growth. Bones was, for a grumpy Georgian man, a caring man when it came to his practice, as he sent to young man (the kid had to have been Chekov's age) on his way. The boy smiled, saluted the Captain before rushing off. "They all had a bit of fun, and no one was seriously injured."

"Not if ya count the Highland King himself." Bones grumbled, pointing his medical tri-corder at the Scotsman in the bed next to them. "Only went a got a god damn caber on his head." Jim turned around to laugh at the concussed Engineer, who laughed with him.

"Aye, lighten up! I did na do no harm. Just a couple of broken bones, at least no one died. Ceiling needs a fix mind." Scotty said, with a goofy smile on his face. "And now I'm seein' Angels." Jim chuckled, as Nyota Uhura strolled over, concern written across her face. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hello Mr Scott." She said, turning her back to him to face the Doctor. "Has Commander Spock been here for his medical examination?"

"Nope. Missed it. Again, cos he thinks he's invincible. That hobgoblin is gunna drop down dead and when that happens, I am gunna stand there and say I told ya so. Might say it at the funeral and put it on his head stone." Both Jim and Nyota made the same face of 'Don't say that. I love that guy' making Bones do the eyebrow raising.

"If he does come down, could you let me know? I need to talk to him."

"Will do Miss." Nyota nodded, before walking off.

"She is a beautiful lass." Scotty muttered, turning on his side.

"She is also dating a guy who can and probably will rip your throat out if ya go near her and try any funny business. And you." Bones grumbled, pointing at Jim. "No."

"Oh come on." Jim whined.

"No."

"But."

"No."

"What are you two on aboot?"

"You can't date the hobgoblin. Okay. No. I won't allow it, mainly cos he's a stuck up ass who don't come to his medical examinations. And I don't like him. Nyota hates you enough as it is, don't go stealing her boyfriend."

"If Jimmy wants Spock, I can look after Miss Uhura in her grieving." Scotty added, and Jim's face lit up, with an idea brewing.

"No. Now, medical examination time. Where do ya hurt?"

"In my ass. I think one of the native boys really liked me." Bones just walked away, muttering to himself as Scotty howled with laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, two new members of crew took their very first steps onto the Enterprise.

The first was male, tall with ash blonde hair that had been styled back on top of his head. He had a strong jaw line and thin nose, with large grey eyes that were filled with excitement. He was a skinny man, and no older than 25. He was a very handsome young man with pale skin, and was almost jumping with joy at finally being aboard the Enterprise. He had been trained as a doctor at the Academy, and was going to start work in the sick bay with Doctor McCoy; the reason he'd become a doctor.

Next to him was a shorter woman, with light brown hair tied up in a long ponytail. She was a pretty woman, with light olive skin, with blue eyes that matched the colour of her brand new uniform which hugged her curvaceous body. She was going to the biology field, mostly to study plants, to help Lt Sulu manage his garden as well as assisting when needed. She smiled up at her friend and the held hands and squealed.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting Imogine!" The man yelled, hugging Imogine tightly. He spoke with a typical New York accent, slightly higher in pitch than normal.

"I know! And Felix, you're hurting me." Imogine replied, and Felix moved away, giggling. She was a Texan girl, but only a small amount of that stayed in her voice. The two friends had met in the boarding school they had been sent to by their wealthy parents at aged 8, and had been inseparable ever since. "And you look great."

"Do I? I never thought blue was really my colour."

"Honey, Doctor McCoy is going to fall in love with you. And I was thinking of blue bridesmaid dresses for the wedding, yeah?" Felix giggled, as the linked arms to walk down the corridor. "I want to meet this McCoy, as he has to get my approval."

"Oh Imogine he's gorgeous. Tall, dark, with a Georgian. Oh god his accent is to die for. I can't be responsible for what I do if he starts talking"

"Slow down lover boy. Don't jump on him or you'll scare him away. Remember, cool, calm and collected; get his interest, play hard to get when you have it, then pretend you've given in. Follow Constellation Girl Magazine simple steps for bagging your perfect man." Felix smiled, as they reached the sick bay. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." They walked into the sick bay, and were instantly recognised by everyone who saw them. Felix smiled, taking in his new surrounding, whilst Imogine was taken back a bit of how big it was. "Well what happened in here?"

"Mr Scott put on Highland games in the cargo bay." A blood covered in red shirt said, with a smile. Felix quickly rushed over to help him, placing bandages to his head. "It was fun."

"It was dangerous."

"Finally someone around here who speaks sense." McCoy said, walking over. "Now who are you?" Felix stared at him for a moment, and Jim giggled. Felix seconds later snapped out of it, and smiled, pull out a file.

"I'm Doctor Felix Westley sir." Bones scanned over the résumé, before looking at him up and down.

"You're a Chrome?"

"Yes sir. For Medicine."

"What's a Chrome?" Jim asked, walking over, smiling at Imogine, who rolled her eyes. Jim just ginned, turning to look at Bones. "Seriously, I have no idea what one is."

"That's cos you were too drunk to pay attention during basic Biology."

"A Chrome is a genetically modified person."

"Genetic modification is illegal."

"It is if you have it later in life, and make physical modifications." Imogine said, making Bones notice her. "I and Felix were modified by our parents at our conception. For parent who want exceptional child."

"It's a weird business." Bones added, smiling at Imogine. "Doctor McCoy" He held out a hand for her, and she took it, with a smile.

"Imogine Davids. If you excuse me, sirs, I have to go to my station."

"Hey, what are you modified for?" Jim asked, making Bones and Felix pull a face of annoyance. "Apart from being stunning."

"I'm good with plants." And with that, she left. Jim grinned, before looking at Felix, who was still pulling the face.

"You're pretty hot too. If it gets boring around here I will give you a tour." Felix ended up smiling at that, before standing straight. "So, is that part of you guys?"

"All Chrome's are designed to be perfect in the eyes of their parents. Great hair, good looks, intelligent in whatever field our parents choose. When my parents paid of me, they got to choose how I would look at every age in my life. They chose my eye colour, hair, whatever you want in your child. At least they didn't get to choose sexual orientation, which was a blessing and a curse. Would have been nice to know, so I didn't have to worry about that too."

"They paid for you?"

"Yeah. $20,000. They wanted the perfect son. They're proud of me working on the Enterprise; they're doctors too. "

"I think it's wrong. No offence to ya. You should love your kids regardless as they turn out, instead of paying out money so you don't have the hassle and stress of them trying to discover who they are. Have the surprise of them having ya eyes or nose." Bones said, arms followed.

"Imogine says the same thing." Bones nodded, thinking with a small smile on his face. "Anyway, I am ready to start work now Doctor McCoy."

"You can start by cleaning up these idiots whilst I take care of the Highland King." A roaring cry came from the red shirts and Bones looked like he was going to kill all of them. Felix just looked confused. "It's good to have you here Dr Westley." Bones patted him on the shoulder, before walking off. Jim walked back, and put an arm around Felix.

"And if you need a tour, I'll be on the bridge cutie." Jim smiled, swaggering off. Felix rolled his eyes, before seeing to his patients.

* * *

As Jim walked onto his bridge, an hour early, he found Spock in there, at his station. Jim smiled at him for a minute, crossing the space to see the Vulcan. Spock did not see the Captain; he was too busy thinking of how he was going to tell his girlfriend he had cheated on her. Or that he was never in love with her as he had claimed he had. He couldn't decide which was going to be harder.

"Hey Spock, Bones and Uhura are looking for you." Jim said softly. Spock looked up at him, taking in all that was the handsome Captain. "Spock, are you okay?"

"Yes. I should go see Doctor McCoy before I speak with Nyota."

"Yeah, well Bones is under orders to send her down if he sees's you, so that order is probably best. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. It seems I ate too much last night with the Aliquam." Jim smiled at him, as Spock stood up.

"Oh Mr Spock, did you see who I was with last night? I woke up with a pain in my rear." Spock went green, before shaking his head.

"No, I did not Captain. If you'd excuse me, I must go to see the Doctor." Spock left in a hurry, and Jim sighed.

He was in love with Spock. He'd been in love with Spock since the moment he was dying in the warp core. When he put his hand to the window, and watched Spock cry for him. Jim thought he loved him back. And when Jim woke again, after what had felt like minutes, he learnt Spock had sat by his side. Jim was going to waltz up and kiss the Vulcan when he came back to the ship, but when he found Spock he was with Nyota. Perfect Nyota Uhura. Jim was heartbroken. He sit is heartbroken. As he collapsed in his chair, some weird feeling made him wrap his arms around his stomach.

* * *

**Hello! The Chromes come from 'Almost Human' which has the lovely Karl Urban in it! I recommend you check it out! So sadly they are not mine. Neither are any of the original Star Trek characters, but Imogine is mine and Felix belongs to my best friend! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, I was unable to get to my laptop due to being away due to a loss in the family.**

* * *

Nyota was sat, waiting for Spock in her room, which the couple shared for the most of their time together on the Enterprise, her hair released from its ponytail to fall down her back. Her dark hands curled around her mug of green tea; the heat having almost gone from the one sat across from her. All day she had tried to get just a moment with her so called Boyfriend, but all day he had told her to wait till the end of the day. Even on the bridge, Spock had ignored her. He couldn't even make eye contact with the Linguist.

A break up was on the horizon.

_It's probably for the best_, she thought, as she got up to pour the cold tea down the sink. She smiled as memories of the two of them reading together, or discussing various things over dinner. She realised Spock was her friend; the kindest she had ever had. She'd speculated about his sexuality since he had lost all interest in sex with her. She hoped he just came out with it and they could move on.

When Spock came in with flowers, something was defiantly wrong but she smiled and stood up to great him as she did every day.

"Hey Spock." Nyota said, with a small smile. Spock presented Nyota with a dozen roses, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

"I had Lt Sulu grow them for your birthday, but they flowered early, so I decided now was the best time to give them to you." Nyota smiled, taking them from him. She smelled them, smiling at him again before getting a jug to place them in. "Nyota, I have something to tell you. I believe humans would say 'You should sit down for this'." Nyota raised an eyebrow, before sitting down as she was told.

"Spock, I know what you're going to say, and I am okay with it. Well I'm upset, obviously but I don't think we're right as a couple."

"Nyota, I cheated on you." Spock said, stopping the women in her tracks. She just stared at him for a few moments and she could feel her heart breaking. Spock was the nice guy. He was supposed to be a nice guy, and they were supposed to break easily and remain friends. "Nyota I apologise, with all my heart. Had I not been intoxicated, it would not have happened."

"Who was she?" Nyota rose to her feet, walking over to the Vulcan.

"Nyota I doubt that is important."

"You cheated on me, I want to know. Does she work on the ship? Carol? Janice? The new girl, the Chrome?"

"There is a Chrome aboard?" Nyota threw a slipper at him, which luckily missed by an inch. "I apologise….. It was not a woman." Nyota stepped back. "The Captain. It was James. I apologise Nyota." Spock was bright green, looking down at his feet. Nyota just stared at him. Many minutes passed, which were spent in absolute silence, until Nyota whispered;

"Jim?"

"I never wished to hurt you Nyota and you deserve better. I wish to talk more about the subject."

"You slept with Jim!?"

"May I add that we were intoxicated and"

"I knew it! I knew you were in love with him! And you brushed it off, saying you were friends and you were closer because of his death! Oh my god Spock!"

"I am not in love with him."

"Oh stop lying to yourself! I wish you would just tell me! I've been cheated on before but I never, never expected you to do this to me. Not you. This is why it hurts so much…."

"Nyota I never meant to do this to you. You have been a wonderful companion. A true friend and I wish I could love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Please Spock…. Just go." Spock nodded, leaving without another word. Then Nyota fell to the floor and sobbed. She cried loudly, she curled on her bed and sobbed. She threw the flowers on the ground, before picking them up and crying again. She threw the picture of her and Spock in LA last year, before they came on the five year mission. She threw it against the wall and watched is shatter, before crying again. She changed from her uniform to her old academy exercise shirt and shorts and curled on the sofa, before getting up and leaving. She ran. She ran down the halls and down the stairs until she found herself in observation deck 4. The place her and Spock would sit and talk, maybe have dinner, and sometime they'd kiss. Once they had sex up here and it made Nyota cry even more. The way they used to be. She leant against the large window that engulfed the room and covered her face, sobbing quietly but was echoed through the hollow room.

_How could I not see he liked Jim before? Why didn't I confront him!?_ It had been almost 6 months since they had last had sex; before they had a healthy sex life, but since the Khan incident it was almost none existent. She remembered Spock crying that day, watching grief take over the Vulcan, and then anger. She'd never seen him like that, engulfed in so much rage. He took Jim insulting him better than the man's death. She shook her head.

"Miss Uhura?" A soft, Scottish accent whispered, leaning next to her. She looked at him, her eyes red from the tears and her makeup smudged. "Hey, what he'd do to ya? Did he hit ya? If he hit ya I'll make him wish he weren't born. Aint nothing as low as hittin' a young lady." Nyota shook her head, as Scotty came to sit by her.

"No… feels like he did. We broke up."

"Aw, darling I'm sorry."

"It's okay…. It was for the best. We weren't right for him… I wasn't right for him."

"He's gay, aint he?"

"I think so, yeah. I can't tell you what happened, but yeah."

"Not sure I wanna know… Need a tissue? Mind, I've only got a rag, and it's only got a bit of grease on it." He healed out the rag and she pulled a face. Scotty realised he wasn't being a lot of help, and frowned. Nyota smiled at him, taking it. She dabbed her face, before handing it back to the engineer.

"Thanks Mr Scott…."

"Montgomery, please. Or Scotty, don't mind. If ya ever need anything, just let us know and I'll be able to help." Scotty helped her up, smiling at her. "You go rest." Nyota smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you again. Goodnight, Monty." Scotty laughed, making Nyota smile again.

"Another nickname. Goodnight Nyota." She strolled away, trying to hide a new found smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in medical Felix was waiting for Imogine, whilst working on his plan to seduce the Southern hottie that was the COM. However, said hottie only wanted to talk about Imogine. The blond doctor was perched on a bed, his head in his hands as he listened to his boss go on and on about his best friend. He nodded on occasion, a small smile on his face that contradicted the boredom and sadness in his eyes.

"So, how'd ya meet her?" Bones asked, as he hypo-ed the last of the redshirts from this morning's disaster. A look of annoyance took over the junior face. Imogine was beautiful, yes, and Felix knew she had no control over that. She was sweet, and had promised to set any men who Felix had crushes on straight and tell them the age old lie that she had a boyfriend who was back in Texas, or New York or in space sometimes. Felix loved her like a sister, and knew she wouldn't ever just ditch Felix. But now Bones was infatuated with her and that just wouldn't do, and he knew Imogine would back him up. He had gone through all the simple steps in one day and was now onto just trying to get the doctor to notice him or let him figure out for himself that it is a lost cause chasing after Immy.

"We met at boarding school for Chrome's in New York. It was really interesting to see you in surgery today, and I am really excited to be working with you; we read all your papers at the academy." Felix said, sitting up straight. Bones pulled a face of confusion, and Felix blushed; he was so cute when he did that.

"My papers? Don't think I wrote any…"

"You're ones from the Academy sir, your method is now taught due to the fact you saved the Captain's life, and discovered that Khan's blood had healing properties. You're a legend in the medical field sir."

"Please stop calling me sir. It's Doctor McCoy, but Leonard is fine out of workin' hours."

"Sorry sir. Leonard. Sorry."

"Doctor Westley we aint out of working hours yet."

"Sorry Doctor McCoy."

"Stop apologising." Felix just nodded. "You guys have schools for ya?"

"Yeah. Normal schools don't have the facilities for us, so we have to go to school that can nurture our gifts. We also have private clubs as well."

"Must be fun…" Bones grumbled.

"There not all it's cracked up to be really, I mean, it's alright but we never got the freedom that other kids had. I was forced into the medical profession and Imogine… well Immy is a different story completely. She doesn't like talking about it."

"I'd say her parents did a great job."

"Yeah, she is gorgeous. She resents her talent."

"Biology?"

"Well she loves that. But her gift it something different. She was bullied a lot because of this, but it's not my place to say. Anyway, I was hoping to assist in surgery at some point, if that would be okay? And maybe, if it's okay, you could help me go over some papers?"

"That's all…. Okay. I gotta call my daughter soon."

"You have a daughter?" Now Felix's head was full of images of the CMO holding a baby girl close, smiling at her and doing her hair. Then he decided they were going to have children, maybe three; a girl and then twins.

"Doctor Westley?"

"What? Sorry Doctor McCoy."

"I said yes. Lily Joanna McCoy, she's 8."

"I bet she's beautiful." Bones smiled, pulling out his phone to show the young doctor. She had brown hair and blue eyes, much like her father, and a face covered in freckles as she smiled, her teeth showing. She was clinging to her father, sat on his back and her arms around his neck, as they both smiled. "Aww, you and your wife are very lucky; she'll grow up to break a few hearts."

"Thanks and ex-wife."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled, putting his phone away. "She was a bitch. Married her at 17 when I thought I knew everything. 15 years later I realised it was a mistake. She want's thousand dollars a month, hence the job at Starfleet."

"Oh dear…. Imogine's mother wanted 1 million from her dad when they split. But then Immy's dad took her and her mum got over it."

"The poor girl, been through a lot."

"Yeah…. Oh speak of the devil." Imogine bounced into the sick bay, a wide smile on her face. She hugged Felix tightly. "Hey, have you had good first day?"

"I have had a wonderful first day. I met Lt Sulu and he's lovely, totally in love with Chekov which is adorable. Super cute he came in and Mr Sulu almost melted. And the garden is beautiful, hours of fun. So many beautiful plants and opps I am rambling on. How's your day?"

"It's been good. We've had lots of patients." Imogine raised an eyebrow, and Felix gigged. "No, shh I'll tell you later." Bones just looked confused. "I'm just going to go get my bag." Felix dashed off, and Imogine smiled at Bones softly and politely.

"Sorry about him."

"It's fine. He's a good doctor. A bit… camp."

"Yeah, we used to call him 'rainbow cannon' because he just explodes in your face with 'well Hiiiii'" Bones laughed at her mimic of the new doctor, smiling at the women. "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

"Gunna have to. He is a damn good doctor."

"He's worked really hard to get here." Bones smiled, trying to muster up the courage to ask the beautiful women in front of him out for a drink. He felt like a teenager again, experiencing his first crush; his palms were sweaty, butterflies had filled his stomach. He hadn't felt this way since his wedding day; he needed to get to know this woman more. There was the need to learn about her life, her hopes and dreams so he could nurture them, her fears so he could protect her. He wanted to sit with her and talk, learn about plants so they could speak about it. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her softly. He didn't care if they would never have sex; he wanted to know everything about her so he could love all of her.

"Hey, do you want to get coffee sometime?"

"Oh…" Felix came around the corner, smiling at Bones as he walked. "I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend back in New York. It's serious…"

"Oh. That's fine then." Felix smiled at them. "I'll let ya get goin'." Imogine could see the heartbreak on his face that the Southern man was trying to hide, smiled softly at him before leaving. Felix trotted afterwards.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah of course." She hated doing that to men. The poor men who couldn't choose who they loved and she had to break their hearts. But Felix was her closest and best friend, and she would continue to help him find love until he was settled. Then she could find someone herself she could fall in love with.

She wished that could be Doctor McCoy.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

Jim sighed, leant back in his Captain's chair as he watched Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov shamelessly flirt with one another on the helm. Imogine Davids had pushed the Japanese man into asking out for dinner, and almost immediately, they were smitten. Jim watched Hikaru's hand brush Pasha's, making the younger man smile in a way that showed he was hopelessly in love. The Captain would smile as they played footies, but envy would swell up. He wanted something like that, a cute, sweet relationship; the playboy in him had died when he discovered the true depth of his love for his first officer.

To say Jim was ecstatic when Nyota and Spock broke up was an understatement. He bounced around his room, so pleased because now he could make his move. He had offered his sympathy and they play chess every night in the rec room over drinks. They were close now, and Jim was ready to make the final push. And he was debating on getting Imogine involved, considering the success of Chulu, (the pairing name Jim had given to his navigator and pilot).

"Any orders Captain?" Spock asked, turning to face him.

"Starfleet wants us to keep on our course and report all findings, scan planets and only go down…." Jim stopped as sickness and pain took over his abdominal, as he doubled over in pain, landing on his knees. He let out a cry, as everything around him went fuzzy.

"Jim?" Spock was by his side in a moment, helping him up to his feet. Jim looked at him with slight confusion, before throwing up his breakfast on the Vulcan. "I will take you to sick bay, Lt Sulu notify Doctor McCoy and take the comm." The Vulcan scooped the Captain up in his arms, rushing him into the lift and down to sick bay. Jim clung to him, his eyes struggling to stay open as Spock broke into a sprint. The sick bay was full again, this time due to an accident in the labs earlier in the week, but the CMO and his shadow, Felix, placed the other doctors in charge as they rushed into Jim's personal medical quarters. Felix straight away got Spock a new shirt, as Bones scanned the Captain.

"What happened?" Bones barked, as the Vulcan changed quickly. Felix smiled at the Vulcan's chest, debating it he was going after the wrong guy, but the idea quickly diminished when he was handed the vomit covered shirt. "Damn Hobgoblin, what happened!?"

"He collapsed, before vomiting." Spock replied. Jim clutched the bed, groaning in pain. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to curl before being pushed back to lie straight by the Doctor.

"Lie still."

"It hurts….." Jim whispered, groaning again. Bones scanned the Captain properly, looking on screen, before he scanned him again. And again. And then he scanned him three more times to be sure. He looked confused for several moments, where Felix just looked alarmed. "For fuck sake Bones, what the hell is wrong with me!?"

"Congratulations Jim, you're pregnant. You've grown a womb and everythin'. Only you can do this Jim. Only you. "

"Bones you're not funny."

"Mr Captain, sir. You are pregnant. See?" Felix said gently, pointing to the screen. "It looks like twins too, here's one head, and here is the other."

Jim stared at the image, watching the tiny people inside him move around. Shock filled his core. Then fear. Then the warmth of love. Then panic. He continued to stare, his face showing less emotion than Spock, before whispering;

"I don't know who their father is."

"That don't matter Jim. When they get a bit bigger, I can do a DNA test, wait till your five months and then we'll do the test." Bones said softly. Jim nodded, taking in all of the information that in 7 months he was going to have two babies to deal with, as well as a starship. He would have to do all this alone.

"Captain? Do you need a moment?" Felix asked quietly.

"We won't be able to find their father, there other father Bones. We're light years away from that planet. Because it has to be an Aliquam. The only person I've slept with since then is that Aliquam guy…. I don't even know what he looks like." Jim turned to look at Spock, face full of despair. "Spock, please, can you try and remember what the man looked like? You have to have seen him."

"I apologise Captain, but I saw you with no one that night. Does it really matter? You are fully equipped and ready to raise the children yourself, and I am positive many people would assist you." Spock said, sitting down next to Jim, who smiled slightly at him, before looking at his hands which had made their own way to clutch his small bump.

"I don't want them to grow up without a dad. I know how hard that is." Bones frowned, patting his friend on the back before he left. Felix smiled sympathetically, before trotting off behind the CMO. "Felix is in love with Bones."

"Indeed. I saw the way Doctor Westley stared at him as the good doctor spoke."

"Maybe Imogine could help them out."

"Maybe. She and Doctor Westley are good friends." Jim smiled at the Vulcan, before looking down again. "If you have something troubling you, you may speak with me."

"I'm scared Spock. I'm more scared than when I was lying in that warp core, looking up at you with death on your shoulder. Two lives will be totally dependent on me, and I don't even have the decency to be able to tell them their father's name. I mean, how did this happen?"

"I will get the samples of the fruit's we collected and have them scanned for fertility agents."

"Thank you…."

"You are welcome." Spock looked at the blond, who suddenly seemed smaller. He could see his Captain was deeply distressed, and guilt rose in him. The Vulcan felt this guilt not because of the act itself, but because he knew he was too afraid to tell James he was the one who put him in this situation. Spock had planned to never have children. He did not enjoy them and his childhood made him fear that he would be a terrible father. He could not bring himself to tell Jim. Not yet.

However, he had fallen deeply in love with Jim. He was beginning to re-gain his memories through vigorous meditation, and the act sparked a chain reaction of emotions. Since then, as Nyota was currently being courted by Mr Scott, he felt that he was able to move on and accept the fact he was homosexual. But shyness took hold of his very core, wrapping around it, constricting his ability to even ask the Captain for a drink one night.

"You don't have to stay."

"I will help you. With the children."

"Thank you…." Jim smiled at the Vulcan, whose lips twitched upwards at the edges.

* * *

When Spock returned home that night, Nyota was sat in his room, perched on the end of the bed like a robin with a face like thunder. She rose when Spock entered, as did the Vulcan's eyebrow upon seeing his ex girlfriend in his bedroom.

"Hello." Spock said, bluntly as he continued his business of making himself a cup of herbal tea. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Those babies are yours, aren't they?" She said flatly, strolling over to stand next to him.

"To what babies are you referring too?"

"Don't play dumb Spock. We all know Jim is pregnant." She broke out into a smile. "Congratulations Spock. I'm sorry about the things I said that night…. We were both unhappy but I let myself live in this fairytale world. I suppose you two kissed and hugged it out."

"He does not know I am the father."

Spock didn't expect the slap he got across the face, which meant it hurt more than it should. Spock looked alarmed as he touched his face, as Nyota glared at him.

"What do you mean he doesn't know you're his baby's father!?" She screamed, as the Vulcan composed himself. "Spock, you have to tell him. Right now."

"I did not plan to have children. The shock itself is still setting in. I will tell him, just allow me time."

"To do what!?"

"I do not know."

"You are unbelievable Spock. Unbelievable. How do you think Jim feels?! He's got pregnant and it is your fault, he's probably feeling alone and scarred. He's now got extra stress on his shoulders. Got to him, and explain yourself. Be scarred together. Those babies need their daddies around."

"I already offered my support. In time I will bring myself to tell him." Nyota just shook her head, as she headed for the door. "You are disappointed."

"Yeah I am. You have until shore leave to tell him. Then I will." And with that said, Nyota left her ex to see her new boyfriend.

Never did she think she'd find such comfort in the Scottish head of engineering, but yet after only two months she felt more love for him than she did for Spock in two years. Scotty was enthusiastic, with a great sense of humour which could have her laughing throughout the night. He was a dedicated working, a little reckless at times which kept Nyota on her toes and he was kind and gentle when he held her. He was also amazing when they went to bed. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful women in the world; like a princess and in return she would love him, with all her heart, and treat him like a King as he deserved for putting up with the nights of tears and loneliness she had felt after her break up with the Vulcan.

Scotty greeted her with dinner laid out on the table when she walked into his quarters, which had been cleaned for once, before holding her close. He smelt like engine fluid and sweat, and Nyota buried her head for a moment, taking in the smell which was his, before pulling away to be kissed, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Heya darlin'." Scotty said, as she smiled at him. "Good day?"

"It's had its ups and downs." Scotty chuckled, walking her over to the table. He pulled out her chair, allowing her to sit before pouring some wine to go with the chicken in mushroom sauce he had replicated, alongside potatoes and carrots. She ate happily, and they made small talk over their dinner; Scotty's newest antic, how the bridge crew was doing, how lovely Imogine is and that her and Nyota were becoming very good friends. Before the topic inevitably turned to the news the Captain was expecting twins which rushed through the Enterprise like wild fire.

"Do ya know who the daddy is?"

"I do, yeah… I'm sorry Monty, but I don't think I should say."

"Nyota, I swear on my Grandmother's grave, God rest her soul, that I will not tell anyone the information you are aboot to tell us." Nyota chuckled slightly as she took a sip of the wine, before placing it down.

"Spock. They're his."

"I knew it."

"But shh. Spock is being a dickhead and won't tell Jim he's the dad."

"Baby, you can't judge him for that right now. They're both confused, I'm still trying to get me head around the idea ma self. God knows how poor Jimmy is feelin'. And Spock only just came out to himself, I don't think he want's the entire ship to know. Give them time. Maybe Immy could fix them up together and that'll make it easier for both of them."

"Maybe. I'll ask her over lunch tomorrow. I just… the idea of those babies growing up without both parents' upsets me. Especially when the 'father' knows he is the dad and won't say anything."

"Give it time. Everything will sort themselves out in the end."


	5. Chapter 5

"I would be glad to help Captain." Imogine said, over a beaker of something pink and fizzing. Jim had already taken a few steps back, as she let the liquid fizz away in the biology lab, taking her protective goggles off. I was one month since Jim discovered he was pregnant, and the fact the babies didn't have a paternal father was starting to scare him; as well as the fact his crush on Spock was developing at an alarming rate. He turned to Imogine for advice. "I think those little babies deserve someone to help look after them, and Commander Spock is such a handsome, smart man. Any luck with remembering who the father is?" Jim smiled sadly at her, shaking his head. "I am truly sorry you are in this predicament Captain, it must be tough."

"Yeah, but there is not a lot I can do now. My mother told me being a playboy and boy-toy would get me in trouble." The Captain replied, his hands in their new permanent place of on his small bump, as he drew small circles on it. Imogine smiled at him, letting her brunette hair free from its bun, handing over to another ensign. "Bones has a huge crush on you. I say dump the guy on earth and date him. He's a wonderful guy, he's sweet and kind, a little grumpy but that's because he's terrified of space." Imogine pulled a face of confusion. "He's only doing this job to pay for his daughter, which shows he's caring. A great lover, we were roommates and he went through an alcoholic stage after the divorce, and when he's drunk he loves E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E, and he has magic hands."

"Magic Hands? Anyway, I know he's all those things. We speak often when I go to meet Felix." She smiled, mostly to herself, as a small blush crept up her defined cheek bones.

"Then go and be with him! He's just goes on and on."

"It's not that easy, and I mean no disrespect to you or Leonard, and it makes me feel like a total asshole but Felix is in love with him. Felix is my best friend, and it does suck because I've never felt like this about anyone, but I can't date Leonard until Felix realises it's a lost cause. If that takes 10 years then I will just have to wait. It would be super dickish of me to steal him away; it's just not what best friends do to each other. Felix is desperate for love, and I am trying to push other guys to him but… No luck."

"That's really kind of you." Imogine put on a fake smiled, before looking down again. Jim knew she was hurting, a lot, and either due to sympathy or his mother instincts had kicked in again (earlier on the bridge he had tucked in Pavel's shirt, sorted out his hair and renamed the navigator Pasha.) and gave her a hug. Imogine was shocked at first, before hugging him in return. "Do you think you have a crush on him?"

"I think I might do."

"We'll sort you out." Imogine laughed, pulling away to smile up at the Captain.

"I'm supposed to be sorting you and Commander Spock out."

* * *

Spock was stood in the biology lab when the brilliant Chrome he had been told so much about turned up 20 minutes late. The Vulcan, although his face remained emotionless, was secretly relieved he was right in his hypothesis of his homosexuality was correct, as he felt nothing when he looked at the beautiful women. She smiled sweetly, walking over and saluted him in a Vulcan way.

"Hello Commander, I apologise for being late but the Captain wanted some advice." Imogine said, as she glided over to the bench to prepare her findings; she had been given the duty of testing for fertility agents in the fruit found on the planet. As she pulled out the samples, she missed Spock's raised eyebrow as he came to stand by her.

"What advice did the Captain need?"

"He just wanted to know something about dating and what vitamins he should take to help the babies grow. Is it exciting?"

"I don't follow?"

"Well, the Captain will be the first recorded male pregnancy, and if we can prove there are fertility agents in the fruit, we'll be able to replicate it and finally gay couples will be able to experience the whole pregnancy thing. I mean, yes there is the swapping of nucleuses to create children with the DNA of both parents, but one Lesbian gets to carry the baby. It will be nice. It's also such a shame we don't know who the father is. Or just put someone's name down to keep the press from prying questions. The last thing Jim needs is to come home with two babies and still be harassed."

"Why can't we find someone to claim to be the paternal father?"

"The babies will have orange skin. Well, light orange skin anyway, if the father is Aliquam."

"The human gene will be more dominant. It is unlikely they will have orange skin."

"How sure are you about that?"

"I am sure enough that I would be willing to claim to be the father." Imogine smiled at him, sweetly but behind it she knew the plan was working.

"Well you two would need to play a convincing couple, so I suggest you two try maybe dating. I mean, he really likes you Spock. But despite this playboy attitude he has, or had, he's actually a really shy person. He's also scared. He needs someone to just sit with him and help him through this." Spock raised an eyebrow. "It's easy, why don't I set you two up on a date, yeah? I'll tell Jim you wanted to ask him out yourself, but something happened in the lab. Oh, dinner in the observatory deck. The deck with all the plants. I bet that is gorgeous for dinner."

"Very well then."

"Great, meet him tonight at 7. I will make sure the finest vegetarian food is made for you and Jim. Unless he want's meat… I'll find out. You just turn up and look nice. No uniform."

* * *

Spock followed Imogine's instructions, arriving at the deck at exactly 7, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black trousers, complete with dress shoes, and he waited for Jim. He sat at the table; a simple table with a white cloth over it, two candle sticks in the middle and covered trays of food, looking out of the window for several minutes.

"Yeah, I don't want to do this anymore." Jim whispered, stood outside with Imogine, who frowned. A baggy shirt covered his bump, with maternity jeans he had been given by a member of the crew whose wife had just had a baby. "What if this is a pity date? What if he got the wrong idea and thinks this is something to do with work?"

"Jim, sweetie, its okay. He's dated before, he may be half Vulcan but I don't think the concept of dating has gone completely over his head. He agreed to this didn't he?" Jim nodded. "What's really upsetting you?"

"He's not their dad. I… I'll never be with their dad but it doesn't feel right; my mother never really dated after my dad died, because she didn't want a stranger coming in and playing my dad."

"He's not a stranger. You've know him for years now, and he's probably going to be the best dad to those baby's, and you don't know until you try. Just go in there, be pleasant and all the fear will melt away. Jim, these things just sometimes happen and we've got to move on. At the end of the day, for the first 15 years of their lives, they're not going to care, because they will love you and whoever you settle down with." Jim smiled at her, and she hugged him. "It'll be okay. Tell me everything."

"I will don't worry."

"Good. Be safe this time, though I don't think you can get pregnant whilst being pregnant." They both laughed, before she straightened his shirt.

"Thank you Immy. You're the best. If this doesn't work, can you hook me up with Felix, I bet he's flexible." She laughed again, shaking her head before pointing at the door. "I'm going." The doors opened with a whoosh, and Jim smiled sheepishly at the Vulcan, who stood when he walked in. Jim crossed over, smiling at Spock nodded in return. "Hi."

"Good evening Jim. You look very handsome." Jim found himself blushing uncontrollably, nodding quickly, and Jim knew he looked like a bobble head of the devil he once saw in Mexico. "Is everything alright, you're body temperature has risen at an alarming rate."

"Heat flushes. I get them all the time." Spock just nodded, holding out the chair for the Captain. "Thanks." Spock sat down across the table, as Jim had a drink of water, lifting the tin to reveal a large rump steak, lots of mash potato accompanied with peas, carrots and a generous helping of gravy. And a breath mint. "Yes! steak. God I have been craving this for like a month, Imogine is getting a pay rise. She can be Captain when I'm on maternity leave. Oh god, are you okay with me eating meat around you?"

"You need protein to help the growth of the children. It is alright." Jim smiled, as Spock took a bit of his salad. "How was your day off?"

"We lay about in bed, I was doing reports and then they moved and I freaked out. A lot."

"It is a normal thing for infants to do."

"That doesn't make it any less weird. It's so odd. And I want to eat, all the time. Things I don't even like; I ate a bucket of shrimp and I hate shrimp with a passion. And in the morning I throw it all back up and start again." Jim frowned a little, looking down to shift his peas around the plate, a hand creeping up to sit on his belly. Spock felt the guilt and fear rise in his chest as he watched Jim eat with melancholy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry James."

"I've told you a 100 times to call me Jim. And it's not your fault; you shouldn't feel guilt about something you didn't do. It was my fault, all my fault for being stupid and I'm okay with that. It's going to take a while to get used to, but I have to take responsibility for my actions. I'm scared, but I'm also really excited. I'm going to have two little babies and I promise I will be the best mother/ father, I don't know what I am." Spock hid a smile behind his napkin, and Jim smiled softly. "I'm going to be a great parent to them."

Spock managed to fool himself into believing Jim didn't need to know who that father was.

"My support is still here if you need it."

"And I'm so grateful for that Spock…. I really am." Spock nodded, his face softening. "Now, do I ban cutesiness from the helm, because it makes me feel sick?"

"That might be the seafood." Jim almost chocked with laugher, making him have to take a huge sip of water, and Spock rush over to make sure he wasn't going to be responsible for the Captain's death.

* * *

After dinner they moved to the bench by the window and chatted over water whilst looking out at space. They talked about work and life, even discussed baby names. After 3 hours, Jim let out a long yawn, and was escorted to the Captain's quarters.

"I had a great time, by the way." Jim whispered, leaning against his door. Spock nodded a smile in his eyes.

"We must thank Miss Davids for arranging this for us."

"I'll make her a godmother."

"I am sure she'd appreciate that. Not as much as I would if you would agree to another date?" Jim smiled, blushing again. "James?"

"I'm blushing, it's okay Spock. I will go on another date with you… if you let me kiss you." It was Spock's turn to blush. "You can come in here and kiss me."

"Very well." Jim took a few steps back, allowing Spock to enter the room, the door closing behind him. Jim grinned up at him, moving so he was close to the Vulcan, who leant in and pressed his lips against the human's softly. As Spock moved away, Jim grumbled under his breath, before pulling Spock back, moving his lips against, and Spock pressed back, kissing him with enthusiasm and care, slipping his tongue into the Captain's mouth. As Jim enjoyed the warmth of Spock's tongue against his, he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Spock placed his hands on Jim's waist, before sliding them under his shirt, his fingers lightly touching Jim's bump.

"Whoa. No." Jim called out stepping back. Spock raised an eyebrow, and Jim looked guilty again. "I'm sorry… I guess it's mothering instincts kicking in; still getting used to this. I'm sorry."

"No, it is perfectly fine. I will let you rest." Spock came over, kissing Jim again before disappearing to his quarters. The blonde man was left in her room, and he collapsed on his bed, hugging his stomached with glee on his face at the memory of the dream kiss, which stayed on his face as he slumped into slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Imogine strolled into sick bay, trying to hide her dread of seeing Leonard again. As she walked around sick bay, confusion about where her ash haired friend was, she knocked quietly on the door to the CMO's office, and the door flew open, making her jump. Bones was sat at his desk, talking on his PADD when his head jolted up to look at Imogine before smiling.

"Daddy gotta go back to work sweetie, be good for Mama." He said, looking back the PADD with a soft, loving smile.

"I love you Daddy! I will."

"I love you too Lily. Night night." He waved at the screen, before placing it down. "Can I help you with anything Miss Davids?"

"I…" She was blushing now; she had found the display she had witnessed adorable yet heartbreaking. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay, it was her bedtime anyway. If you're looking for Felix he left an hour ago with a red shirt." Imogine sighed, folding her arms as she muttered. "You okay?"

"Not really… 3 time this week I will have to sleep in here. He makes me run around like a headless chicken and he carries on flirting and playing men." Bones laughed, coming around to sit on the edge of his desk. Imogine pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, before realising her bun was falling out anyway and let it down. The doctor watched the brunette curls fall down her back, and decided it was a bad idea to stare at her, before looking away, thinking of something to say.

"He's not very subtle with his crush on me. He told me I had a 'firm' ass." Imogine laughed, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I'd tell him I'm straight, but he aint doing any harm so"

"Well he's 'in love' with you and it's probably best if you tell him soon. I just, he annoys me so much. He's gorgeous and men grovel at his feet and he still wants more. He's such a great guy and that is his one flaw, I do love him as a brother, but I wish he'd just pick someone instead of dipping his dick everywhere. You know?"

"It is exactly the same with Jim. He's like a brother to me, roommates in the academy; I can't count how many times I caught him with some women, man, or alien whatever it was this time. Now he's gone and got himself pregnant, better than Orion gentile pox." Imogine let out a small giggle. "All ya can do it be there, cos they'll turn to the ones who are closes to them."

"Yeah… I don't know what I'm going to do with him…"

"I need to find a way to tellin' him I'm straight…." Bones pushed himself up, going over to her.

"I need to find a way to break away from him and date the man I want to."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Another lie to help Felix." Bones held in his grin and whoop of joy that he really wanted to do at this moment in time, and just replied with a nod as she rubbed her arms nervously.

"You're a really good friend to him, he's lucky." Imogine smiled at the ground, before looking up at the doctor, who smiled back at her. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please. Latte if you have it." Bones nodded, as she sat on the sofa used for consolation. Imogine quickly, whilst Bones had his back turned, dug a small mirror from inside her boot, double checking that her makeup was still okay, before smiling at the man when he handed her a warm purple mug. "Thank you, purple is my favourite colour."

"Mines green. Reminds me of home. You've got a strange accent, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"My daddies from Texas, but I was raised in New York. Hence the slight twang." Bones smiled over his mug as he took a sip. "You're turn to ask a question." Then the pair talked for at least an hour about a whole range of topics, from favourite animal to most embarrassing childhood moment, getting to know every detail of each other; Imogine was afraid of snakes, Bones explained where his fear of space came from. Leonard told her about a walking trip which ended in him breaking his arm when he was 8, and Imogine told him about the time she wet herself in Macy's at age 7. As the giggled over a story including a herd of cows and ice cream, Imogine let out a snort from her nose, and she covered it as her face went bright red.

"Oh god that was cute." Leonard gasped, in between chuckled.

"No it wasn't, I have a hideous laugh." Leonard took her hands away from her face, and held them, his thumbs gently caressing the soft skin on the top of her hand.

"No you don't. You have a cute laugh, and a brilliant mind, a wonderful sense of humour and a beautiful face." Imogine stared at him in disbelief for a few moments in a stunned silence. "Imogine, you okay?"

"You said I was beautiful last… No one has ever done that before."

"Really? Well, you're mind is a brilliant thing, and should be celebrated more than the fact you are gorgeous. Amazing and stunning and I really want to kiss you." Leonard said in a low voice, looking into Imogine's deep blue eyes.

"Then kiss me." Leonard whisked her in his arms, kissing her with enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around her more, her hands moving into his hair, as her lips moved against his with equal passion, as her fingers roamed in his dark hair. Imogine smiled under the kissed, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth, as the kiss became more heated. As she giggled, falling back, the doctor smiled at her, kissing down her neck, she held on to him, wrapping her legs around him as well. "Leonard…"

"God you're amazing…" They kissed again, both losing themselves in the moment; Imogine slipper her hands up the CMO's shirt to feel some surprising abs, and Leonard just enjoyed Imogine's curves, running his hands up and down them gently, as they continued to kiss. "Oh Immy…"

Imogine shot up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Leonard asked, as Imogine pushed him off of her, getting up to sort herself out. "Imogine, you okay?"

"This feels wrong. It feels great physically, and I'm really, really attracted to you Leonard, I am and I think you're wonderful, kind, smart, gorgeous. God you are gorgeous but I can't. Felix is my best friend and I can't do this to him…. I'll sort it out. I'll find him someone for him, permanently."

"Just tell him we were talkin' and it happened, it's almost the truth we just need to change location."

"Please don't tempt me because you are gorgeous. Talk to him; tell him in a gentle way… Please? Then we can do this again sometime." Leonard nodded, a little disappointed. "I do like you Len, I do… But he's my best friend, he's almost a brother and I can't hurt him."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Honestly I can wait." Imogine came over, kissing him on the cheek before they embraced. "Let's hope it doesn't take too long."


End file.
